yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/51
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 51-'مَا أَشْهَدتُّهُمْ خَلْقَ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالْأَرْضِ وَلَا خَلْقَ أَنفُسِهِمْ وَمَا كُنتُ مُتَّخِذَ الْمُضِلِّينَ عَضُدًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 51-Mâ eşhedtuhum halkas semâvâti vel ardı ve lâ halka enfusihim ve mâ kuntu muttehızel mudıllîne adudâ(aduden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. mâ eşhedtu-hum : onları şahit tutmadım * 2. halka es semâvâti : semaların yaratılışı * 3. ve el ardı : ve yerin * 4. ve lâ : ve olmadı * 5. halka : yaratılış * 6. enfusi-him : onlar, kendileri * 7. ve mâ kuntu : ve ben olmadım * 8. muttehıze : edinen * 9. el mudıllîne : dalâlette bırakanlar * 10. aduden (el adudu) : yardımcı (pazu, kol kuvveti) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 51-Ne göklerle yerin yaratılışına tanık ettik onları, ne kendilerinin yaratılışına. İnsanları doğru yoldan saptıranları da yardımcı edinmem. Ali Bulaç Meali * 51-Göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında da, kendi nefislerinin yaratılışında da Ben onları şahid tutmadım. Ben, saptırıcıları yardımcı güç te edinmedim. Ahmet Varol Meali * 51-Onları ne göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında, ne de kendilerinin yaratılışında hazır bulundurdum. Ben saptırıcıları yardımcı da edinmedim. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 51-Oysa Ben onları ne göklerin ve yerin yaratılmasında ve ne de kendilerinin yaratılmasında hazır bulundurdum. Saptıranları hiçbir işte asla yardımcı da edinmedim. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 51-Ben onları ne göklerin ve yerin yaratılışına, ne de kendilerinin yaratılışına şahit tuttum. Saptıranları da hiçbir zaman yardımcı edinmiş değilim. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 51-Ben onları (İblis ve soyunu) ne göklerin ve yerin yaratılışına, ne de bizzat kendilerinin yaratılışına şahit tuttum. Ben yoldan çıkaranları yardımcı edinecek değilim. Edip Yüksel Meali * 51-Onları ne göklerin ve yerin yaratılışına, ne de kendilerinin yaratılışına tanık yapmadım. Saptıranları hiç bir zaman egemenliğimde görevlendirmem. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 51-Ben onları ne göklerin ve yerin yaratılışına ne de kendilerinin yaratılışına şahit tutmadım; ve hiçbir zaman yoldan saptıranları yardımcı edinmiş değilim. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 51-Ben onları ne Göklerin ve Yerin yaradılışına ne de kendilerinin yaradılışına şâhid kılmadım ve hiç bir zaman mudılleri kol tutmuş değilim Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 51-Onları ne göklerin ve yerin yaradılışına ve ne de kendi nefislerinin yaradılışına şahit tutmadım ve Ben nâsı idlâl edici olanları da yardımcı ittihaz eder olmadım. Muhammed Esed * 51-Ben onları ne göklerin ve yerin yaratılışına tanık kıldım; ne de kendilerinin yaratılışına; ayrıca, (insanları) yoldan çıkaran bu (varlıkları) kendime hiçbir şekilde yardımcı edinmiş de değilim. Suat Yıldırım * 51-Ben onları göklerin ve yerin yaratılışına tanık etmediğim gibi, kendi yaratılışlarına da şahit kılmadım. Ben sapık ve saptıran kimseleri hiçbir zaman yanıma yaklaştırmam, yardımcı edinmem. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 51-Ben onları ne göklerin, yerin, yaratılmasında ve ne de kendilerinin yaratılmasında hazır bulundurdum; yoldan şaşırtanları (kendime) yardımcı tutmuş da değilim. Şaban Piriş Meali * 51-Onları, göklerin ve yerin yaratılmasına veya kendilerinin yaratılışına şahit tutmadım. Saptıranları da hiç bir zaman yardımcı edinmedim. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 51-Onları Ben ne göklerin ve yerin yaratılışına şahit tuttum, ne de kendi yaratılışlarına. Halkı saptıranları Ben kendime yardımcı da yapmadım. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 51-Ben onları ne göklerle yerin yaratılmasına, hatta ne kendilerinin yaratılmasına tanık tuttum. Ben, sapıp gitmişleri yardımcı edinecek değilim. Yusuf Ali (English) * 51-I called them not to witness the creation of the heavens and the earth, nor (even) their own creation: nor is it for helpers such as Me to take as lead (men) astray!(2396) M. Pickthall (English) * 51- I made them not to witness the creation of the heavens and the earth, nor their own creation; nor choose I misleaders for (My) helpers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 51- Ben, onları (İblis ve soyunu) ne göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında, ne de kendilerinin yaratılışında şahit tutmadım ve hiçbir zaman doğru yoldan çıkanları yardımcı edinmiş değilim. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *46- Mal ve çocuklar, dünya hayatının çekici-süsüdür; sürekli olan 'salih davranışlar' ise, Rabbinin katında sevap bakımından daha hayırlıdır, umut etmek bakımından da daha hayırlıdır. 47- Dağları yürüteceğimiz gün,(42) yeri çırılçıplak (dümdüz olmuş) görürsün;(43) onları bir arada toplamışız da, içlerinden hiç birini dışarda bırakmamışızdır.(44) 48- Onlar senin Rabbine sıra sıra sunulmuşlardır. Andolsun, sizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi bize gelmiş oldunuz. (45) Hayır, siz, Bizim size bir kavuşma-zamanı tesbit etmediğimizi sanmıştınız değil mi? 49- (Önlerine) Kitap konulmuştur; artık suçlu-günahkârların, onda olanlardan dolayı dehşetle-korkuya kapıdıklarını görürsün. Derler ki: "Eyvahlar bize, bu kitaba ne oluyor ki, küçük büyük bırakmayıp her şeyi sayıp-döküyor?" Yapıp-ettiklerini (önlerinde) hazır bulmuşlardır. Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmez.(46) 50- Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik; İblis'in dışında (diğerleri) secde etmişlerdi.(47) O cinlerdendi, böylelikle Rabbinin emrinden dışarı çıkmıştı.(48) Bu durumda Beni bırakıp onu ve onun soyunu veliler mi edineceksiniz? Oysa onlar sizin düşmanlarınızdır. (Bu,) Zalimler için ne kadar kötü bir (tercih) değiştirmedir. 51- Göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında da, kendi nefislerinin yaratılışında da Ben onları şahid tutmadım.(49) Ben, saptırıcıları yardımcı-güç de edinmedim. AÇIKLAMA 42. Yer çekimi ortadan kalktığında o gün, dağlar, bulutlar gibi oraya buraya hareket edeceklerdir. Kur'an aynı olayı Neml Suresi 88'de şöyle anlatır: "Dağları görürsün de onları sabit (donmuş) sanırsın, oysa o gün onlar bulutların sürüklenmesi gibi sürüklenirler." 43. "Yeri çırılçıplak görürsün." Yeryüzünde ne bir bitki, ne de bir bina kalacaktır ve o çırılçıplak bir alan haline gelecektir. Bu surenin 8. ayetinde de aynı olaya değinilmiştir. 44. Yani, "İlk insan Adem'den kıyamet gününün son anında doğan çocuğa dek bütün insanları mahşerde toplayacağız. Hatta doğduktan sonra bir kez nefes alan bir çocuk bile o gün mahşerde toplananlar arasında olacaktır." 45. Bu söz o gün, ahireti inkar edenlere hitaben söylenecektir: "Şimdi, peygamberlerin öğrettiği bilginin doğru olduğunu görüyorsunuz, onlar size Allah'ın sizi annelerinizin rahminde ilk yarattığı gibi tekrar dirilteceğini söylemişlerdi fakat siz bunu inkar etmiştiniz. İkinci kez hayata döndürülüp döndürülmediğinizi şimdi söyleyin bakalım." 46. "Rabbin hiç kimseye (zerre kadar) zulmetmez": Ne başkasının işlediği bir günah bir kimsenin hesap defterine yazılır, ne bir kimse işlediği günahın cezasından fazlasına çarptırılır, ne de suçsuz bir insan cezalandırılır. 47. Adem ve İblis kıssasına, sapık insanları yaptıkları hata konusunda uyarmak amacıyla değinilmiştir. İnsanların kendilerinin iyiliğini isteyen peygamberleri bir tarafa bırakıp da, Adem'e secde etmeyi reddettiğinden beri insanların ezeli düşmanı olan İblis'in tuzaklarına kapılmaları büyük bir hatadır. 48. İblis'in Allah'a isyan etmesi muhtemeldi. Çünkü o meleklerden değil cinlerden biriydi. Kur'an'da meleklerin kesinlikle ve yaratılıştan itaatkâr olduklarının açıkça ifade edildiğine dikkat edilmelidir. 1) "Onlar büyüklük taslamazlar, kendilerine hakim olan Rablerinden korkarlar ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Nahl: 50) 2) ".... Onlar Allah kendilerine neyi emretmişse ona isyan etmezler ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Tahrim: 6) Meleklerin tersine cinler, insanlar gibidirler. İtaat etme seçeneklerine sahiptirler. Yani onlara da inanma veya inanmama, itaat etme veya isyan etme özgürlük ve yetkisi verilmiştir. Bu, İblisin cinlerden biri olduğu ve bu nedenle de onun isyan yolunu seçtiği söylenerek de açığa çıkmaktadır. (Bkz. Hicr: 27, Cin: 13-15) Bu ayet, İblisin bir melek olduğu, hatta sıradan bir melek değil, meleklerin başkanı olduğu konusunda çoğu insanda var olan yanlış anlamayı tamamen ortadan kaldırmaktadır. Kur'an'da geçen "Biz meleklere" "Adem'e secde edin" dediğimizde hepsi secde etti, fakat İblis secde edenlerden olmadı" ifadesi nedeniyle ortaya çıkan zorluk ve karışıklığa gelince, meleklere verilen emrin, meleklerin yönetimi altında bulunan tüm yeryüzü yaratıkları için geçerli olduğuna, onların da insana boyun eğmek zorunda olduklarına dikkat edilmelidir. Buna uygun bir şekilde bütün yaratıklar meleklerle birlikte secde ettiler, fakat İblis onlarla birlikte secde etmekten kaçındı. Bkz. Müminun: 73 49. Burada kafirlere şeytanların itaat ve ibadete layık olmadıkları, çünkü onların yerlerin ve göklerin yaratılışında hiç bir katkıları olmadığı, hatta onların kendilerinin bile yaratıldıkları, bu nedenle sadece Allah'ın ibadete layık olduğu anlatılmak istenmektedir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *51. Ben onları ne göklerin ve yerin yaratılışına tanık kıldım; ne de kendilerinin yaratılışına; (56) ayrıca, insanları yoldan çıkaran bu varlıkları kendime hiçbir şekilde yardımcı edinmiş de değilim. (57) 56 - Yani, "bunlar yaratılmış varlıklar olduğuna ve benimle bir ortaklıkları olmadığına göre, onları nasıl olur da kendinize efendi, velî olarak seçersiniz?" -İnsanların bilinçli olarak ya da (Şeytan'ın ayartılarına kapılmak suretiyle) bilinçaltı dürtülerin tutsağı olarak tanrısal nitelikler yakıştırdığı gerçek ya da muhayyel varlıklara ilişkin bir atıf. 57 - Allah sınırsız kudret sahibi, her şeyin künhünü bilen ve mutlak manada kendine yeterli biricik ilah olduğuna göre, başka herhangi bir varlığın ya da gücün O'na tanrılığında "yardımcı" anlamında ortak olduğuna yahut O'nunla insan arasında "aracı" rolü oynayabileceğine inanmanın, insanı bütünüyle sapıklığa sürükleyeceği muhakkaktır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *51. Onları ne göklerin ve yerin yaradılışına ve ne de kendi nefislerinin yaradılışına şahit tutmadım ve ben insanları saptırıcı olanları da yardımcı edinir olmadım. 51. Şeytanın ve zürriyetinin ne kıymetleri vardır ki, onlar dost edinilebilsinlerl. İşte Cenab'ı Hak buyuryor ki: Ben Yüce Yaratıcı (onları) şeytaları, onların yoldaşlarını (ne göklerin ve yerin yaradılışında ve ne de kendi nefislerinin yaradılışında şahit tutmadım) onları o yaradılışta hazır bulundurmadım, onların kendi varlıkları bile kendilerinin hiçbir tesiri, haberi olmaksızın Allah'ın kudreti ile vücude gelmiştir. Artık onlar nasıl dost edinilebilir? Onlardan ne fâide beklen i lebi I İr? (Ve ben) insanları ■ saptırıcı olanları da) o şeytanı ve onun zürriyetlerini de bu man I û katın yaradılışında ve diğer kâinatla ilgili işlerde kendime (yardımcı edinir olmadım) artık onlar, âlemin yaratılışı hususunda Allah'ın zatına nasıl ortak zannedilebilirler?. Onlara nasıl rablık, mabudluk vasfı verilebilir?. Onların izlerinde nasıl gidileblir?. Velhâsıl: Bu hakikati bilip anlamayı? da şeytana ve onun yardımcılarına tâbi olanların ne kadar adî görüşe, aklî zayıflığa sahip kimseler olduğu meydanda değil midir?.